In general, a magneto-optical disk apparatus for recording and reproducing a magneto-optical disk is known as a disk apparatus capable of recording and reproducing or recording and/or reproducing an information signal in and from or in and/or from a magneto-optical disk rotatably stored within a cartridge of a disk cartridge.
The magneto-optical disk apparatus generally comprises a cartridge loading mechanism having a cartridge holder for holding a disk cartridge, a spindle motor disposed under the cartridge loading mechanism for rotating a magneto-optical disk, a rotation mechanism including a disk table for holding a magneto-optical disk, an optical pickup device located behind the rotation mechanism and having an objective lens, an external magnetic field generating apparatus disposed above the optical pickup device and having a magnetic head applying head, an elevation mechanism disposed ahead of the external magnetic field generating apparatus and the optical pickup device for elevating the rotation mechanism, etc.
In the thus arranged magneto-optical disk apparatus, after the disk cartridge is conveyed to a predetermined cartridge loading position, the magneto-optical disk is rotated at this cartridge loading position and an information signal is written in and read out from the magneto-optical disk.
In such a conventional magneto-optical disk apparatus, a slider apparatus for moving a cartridge holder with the disk cartridge held thereon between a loading position and an unloading position has cam portions formed on right and left portions thereof for supporting the cartridge holder. It is difficult to form the cam portions with a proper positioning relation therebetween. As a consequence, it is frequently observed that the cartridge holder cannot be moved smoothly. Moreover, the cartridge holder is skewed so that the disk cartridge cannot be inserted into and ejected from the cartridge holder satisfactorily.